


Out Of His Mind

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-10
Updated: 2008-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to be out of his mind, sneaking off in the middle of a mission to jerk off in the trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **notjustclosets** ficathon round 2. I wasn't assigned this one, it just kind of happened.

This mission was going to be the death of him, John thought with a sigh.

His team and Lorne's had combined to escort Elizabeth to these negotiations. There had been too many close calls for his comfort and he's not taking any chances with her safety. The only problem was Elizabeth and Teyla were the only ones allowed into the "sanctuary" and the rest of them were stuck patrolling outside as the sun set and the party in there raged on. Ronon and Rodney were both bitching about the fact that all the food was inside while Lorne looked amused and watched the trees as the darkness got thicker. They had three guys guarding the puddle jumper just in case, but it didn't look like they'd be done here any time soon.

That was not his problem, though.

He'd been mentally screaming at Teyla for a good ten minutes now to do something to chase off the lecherous delegate who was fawning all over Elizabeth, but Teyla was just standing there next to Elizabeth, not doing anything to shove the guy away. His hand tightened on his weapon as the bastard reached out and lifted Elizabeth's hand to his lips. She couldn't possibly fall for that, could she? He wanted to barge in there and break the son of a bitch's hand.

That wasn't really the problem either.

Their new allies had been so taken with Elizabeth they had made her an honorary member of the clan. There'd been a ritual this evening welcoming her as an adopted child of the older woman who ran things, and the party tonight was in Elizabeth's honor as well as a celebration of a successful trade. The "nobility" for lack of a better word and the trade delegates were all mingling inside the temple-like structure, which was held up by columns on all four sides, looking like something out of a Roman orgy, minus the naked people.

John scratched the back of his neck and firmly pushed the word naked out of his vocabulary for the moment. He didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

After her adoption, Elizabeth disappeared with the old woman and came back dressed in the formal clothes of the native culture. It would've thrown him in any case, since he was pretty sure Elizabeth slept in t-shirts and cargo pants these days. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her in casual clothes (though his traitorous mind remembered that tank top and the form-fitting jeans all too easily even if it'd been months since he'd seen them). So it would've made him do a double-take ala Rodney seeing her in anything out of the ordinary.

That dress she was wearing? Not in the same universe as "ordinary."

It was dark red and draped over her arms and wide open across her shoulders and neck. The material was gathered in the front somehow, framing her breasts and displaying so much skin it had to be nearly indecent. Eventually John had torn his eyes away from that and noticed that the rest of the dress skimmed close to Elizabeth's slim body, down her hips before flaring out around her legs. The dress was split on the bottom and every so often he caught a glimpse of an ankle or a leg when she moved.

Elizabeth had come to the edge of the temple right after her appearance kicked off the party, insisting politely that she needed to speak to him, even though as a guard he wasn't considered elite enough to be inside. John knew he'd stared, he knew his jaw had been slightly open and he was pretty sure he'd even drooled a little. And Rodney, Ronon and Lorne had been there and doing the same damn thing. Rodney had sputtered and couldn't form words, and John thought Ronon had given Elizabeth some sort of look given the smirk she shot him (he couldn't make himself look away from her). Lorne, damn him, had actually whistled at her and she _blushed._ John wondered if there was a way to court-martial him for that.

The creepy old guy moved on from hitting on Elizabeth and even from this far away, John saw her shift her shoulders in a way that made him ache to drag her out of there rather than let any other guy paw at her, even in the name of intergalactic diplomacy.

She looked up, her eyes scanning the perimeter of the building, as if she sensed his reaction. He moved a little closer to the light so she could see him. He could read the question on her face and he gave her a quick "everything's fine" nod. Which was a lie. He wasn't fine. He was acting crazily possessive and jealous and his body was reacting to the sight of her beyond his control. Arousal shot through him and all he could think of was grabbing the front of her dress and pulling it down just a little farther so he could get his mouth on her--

Horrified, John snapped his eyes back up. Of their own accord they had drifted down her body while Elizabeth had been looking right at him. His ears burned even as his cock grew heavy inside his pants as he stared back at her.

Her cheeks turned a brighter pink but she was grinning at him.

Sheepishly, he shrugged, trying to ignore the way his body further perked up in interest, trying to push aside thoughts of making her blush like that for a different reason. And he certainly was not wondering if that pink color went all the way down her neck or any lower.

Elizabeth winked at him. Then with a little teasing lift and a sultry glance over her bare shoulder, she turned and sashayed – no other word for it – away, giving him a nice view of the way her hair hung over her shoulders and how the dress fell across her backside.

She was flirting with him. Okay, so, they flirted sometimes. Usually it was more companionable teasing than out and out flirting. It was also usually verbal, not physical, which somehow seemed a lot less dangerous right now.

Elizabeth also usually was in a regular shirt and BDU pants and sitting at her desk. Not dressed like the heroine straight off the cover of a romance novel. Waiting for some hero to come along and rip her dress off and-

Blood was rushing away from his brain. He had to get out of there for a minute before he did something incredibly stupid.

Fortunately Lorne appeared at his elbow. "Sir? Did Dr. Weir give any indication how much longer the party's going to last?"

"No," he managed to say in a fairly even voice. "Hopefully not much longer." He swallowed. "Stay here and keep an eye on her and Teyla for a minute." He jerked his head towards the trees.

"I won't take my eyes off them, sir," Lorne joked. John glared which only seemed to make Lorne smirk more.

John nodded to Ronon as he attempted to walk normally across the clearing and melted into the tree line. Once he was deep enough to be out of sight of his team he moved to the left, taking him away from where the village was, and where the jumper was parked. He needed a little privacy.

He found a tall, thick tree trunk that was far enough from the edge of the clearing that he was sure even Ronon wouldn't be able to spot him, but still kept the temple in sight just in case. He was already breaking a lot of regs and protocols, not to mention defying common sense, sneaking off like this. For this. He smelled the pine-like scent of the trees and scanned the shadows carefully, making sure he was definitely by himself.

His breath came out in a hiss when he fumbled open the fly of his BDUs and pushed them and his boxers down far enough to touch his dick. He was fully hard already and he wrapped his fingers around himself and stroked. He had to bite down on his tongue to keep from making any noise. His eyes closed and all he could see was Elizabeth in that dress, except they were alone in the temple.

 _He pressed her back against the huge table that was across one end of the sanctuary. Her body was warm and soft under his hands. He hooked two fingers under the fabric in the middle of the dress and pulled it down, freeing her breasts. Her nipples were the same bright pink as her cheeks and puckered up with arousal, begging for him to lick and suck._

A small noise from the trees made John crack his eyes open. He was still alone, at least he hoped so. Urgency further fueled his arousal and he went back to his fantasy hurriedly.

 _Elizabeth writhed as he kissed her breasts, chanting his name breathlessly. She pulled the long skirt up to her hips and spread her legs._

 _She was bare underneath the dress. He pushed his hips against hers and slid into hot, wet heat. She was tightening around him already, and he slipped a hand between them to tease her clit. The small bundle was swollen under his finger as he rubbed at her. God, she was so ready. She wanted him so badly. Just as badly as he wanted her._

 _He dragged Elizabeth into a frantic, possessive kiss as she moaned against his mouth, her body trembling as he made her come hard, so hard she cried out, so hard she triggered his orgasm with the waves of hers. He stayed inside of her for a minute, enjoying the way her body fluttered around him..._

John muttered a low curse, digging into his vest and yanking out a tissue. He cleaned himself off, wondering if Ronon would be able to smell his own come on him.

He had to be out of his mind, sneaking off in the middle of a mission to jerk off in the trees. He couldn't be sure if it was better or worse that he was fantasizing about fucking Elizabeth in the middle of the temple (or anywhere for that matter). It was probably worse, he thought sourly. Anyone else he might get a chance to act out some of his fantasies, but not with her.

He wasn't her lover. Just a friend. Her military commander. A subordinate. And he could never be anything else.

Wanting her this much really was driving him crazy.

If the party ended peacefully and they got home in one piece, John vowed he would never do anything this reckless again.

He just hoped Elizabeth never _did_ have to negotiate something while naked.


End file.
